


International Relations (#33 Wine)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana works on international relations at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Relations (#33 Wine)

She was the daughter of the new Russian ambassador, all soft curves and hard dark looks.

Diana slipped a bottle of wine from a table and concealed it in the folds of her skirt before sliding alongside the new girl.

“Follow me if you’re about to die of boredom,” she whispered.

The girl looked suspicious but followed a second later.

In the disused office the French ambassador’s daughter opened the wine, took a drink and started to pass it around.

Diana was properly tipsy by the time she decided to teach both girls the traditional American game of spin the bottle.


End file.
